La liste des garçons
by AnneBeddingfield
Summary: Rose se laisse parfois entraîner par sa cousine Dominique dans des choses débiles, du genre, faire la liste de leurs conquêtes... Mais quel est le rapport avec Scorpius Malefoy?


\- Et alors là, il a essayé de mettre sa main sous ma robe!

L'auditoire de Dominique Weasley fut partagé entre les gloussements et les exclamations de dégoût. Sa cousine Rose leva le nez de son manuel d'arithmancie pour jeter un coup d'oeil réprobateur à son aînée.

-Do', franchement, tu es obligée de nous infliger ça dès le petit-déjeuner?

La grande blonde eu un soupir théâtral et pivota sur le banc pour poursuivre son petit-déjeuner.

-Non mais rend toi compte, il croyait qu'il allait pouvoir me tripoter! Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser faire!

-Pourtant ça t'avait pas dérangée avec Ben Mason...

Dominique roula des yeux.

-On s'est juste embrassés, ok? Et c'était sous le coup de l'émotion, parce qu'on avait gagné le match!

-Oui c'est ça, moi aussi je roule des pelles à toute l'équipe, quand on gagne, ricana Rose.

Dominique ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, mais se tut, et fixa un point derrière Rose. Celle ci se retourna, pour découvrir un grand garçon blond qui semblait retenir un rire.

-Scorpius! Euh... Ça va?

-Ouais, euh... Je voulais te demander... Tu me prêterais ton édition augmentée du syllabaire Lunerousse? Je bloque sur le dernier paragraphe du texte sur Merlin...

-Mon merlinaire! Syllabaire! Oui oui pas de soucis, je te le prêtera... Prêterais!

Pour masquer son embarras, Rose plongea dans son sac de cours posé sur le banc, tandis que Dominique contenait un rire. Rose parvint enfin à trouver son syllabaire, et le brandit devant Scorpius, manquant de l'éborgner.

-Oups! Bon bah, voilà... Tu me le rend quand tu veux, hein!

-Ouais, merci. A tout à l'heure!

Rose se rassit en essayant de conserver un air digne, tandis que sa cousine l'observait du coin de l'oeil, en se versant un jus de citrouille. Rose la regarda d'un oeil noir. Dominique finit par craquer.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, tu as parlé toute seule! Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça t'arrivait souvent d'embrasser des garçons...

Rose releva la tête de son livre, l'air outrée. Dominique lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, et Rose préféra préserver sa dignité en rassemblant ses affaires, avant de sortir de la grande salle d'un air digne.

* * *

Quand il s'agissait de bouder, Rose Weasley était un parfait mélange de ses deux parents: elle pouvait faire la tête très longtemps, et adoptait un air de dignité offensée. Après avoir été royalement ignorée par sa cousine au déjeuner, quand elle lui avait fait signe de venir manger à côté d'elle, Dominique débusqua Rose à la bibliothèque. Elle était assise à une table dans la section Histoire de la magie - la plus tranquille, personne n'y mettait les pieds - et à l'approche de Dominique, elle fit semblant de se plonger dans un grimoire. Dominique s'assit à la table, et fit glisser vers sa cousine un vieux parchemin froissé. Celle-ci releva la tête, l'air intrigué.

-La liste des garçons?

-L'illustre histoire de nos conquêtes amoureuses, tu veux dire! Un document qui nous permet de comparer la façon dont les garçons embrassent, et jusqu'où ils vont...

-J'ai arrêté ces trucs débiles ya longtemps, fit Rose, tout en rosissant légèrement.

-Longtemps comme l'année dernière, où tu avais passé trois soirées à embrasser Jimmy Kindon, ricana Dominique.

-Bon, et alors?

Avec un sourire en coin, Dominique tapota du doigt la colonne intitulée "Rose".

-Rien, je voulais juste te rappeler que tu avais quand même embrassé quelques garçons...

Les deux cousines échangèrent un sourire complice de réconciliation. Rose tendit sa plume à Dominique.

-Mais si on veut que cette liste reste le fidèle reflet de la réalité, tu dois encore ajouter ton aventure d'hier soir...

Dominique s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

-Ça compte même pas vraiment, c'est lui qui a commencé…

Rose commença à rassembler ses affaires pour aller en cours, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Dominique qui avait enchaîné la conversation sur son entraînement de Quidditch.

* * *

Après le dîner, Rose s'installa à l'une des tables de la salle commune, pour terminer son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Son amie Tania mesurait le sien, les sourcils froncés.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas parlé suffisamment de la bataille de 1790, soupira t-elle finalement. Je déteste tellement ces histoires de révoltes gobelines!

-J'ai un bouquin intéressant là dessus, si tu veux, proposa Rose en posant sa plume. Regarde dans mon sac.

Tania examina le contenu du sac, et secoua la tête.

-Il n'y a pas de livres en Histoire de la magie. Tu as du l'oublier à la bibliothèque…

-Mince, j'espère que personne ne l'a emprunté! J'en ai aussi besoin pour terminer mon devoir! En plus…

Rose se figea. Elle prit son sac, et renversa son contenu sur la table, avant de retourner tous ses livres frénétiquement.

-Tu as paumé un truc? Demanda Tania, en aspirant avec sa baguette l'encre qui s'était renversée sur leurs devoirs.

-Ouais… C'est rien… L'entraînement de quidditch est terminé?

Tania jeta un regard autour de la salle commune et secoua la tête.

-Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.

Tania retourna à son devoir, laissant Rose de tordre nerveusement sur sa chaise. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Quidditch fit son entrée, sale et épuisée. Rose bondit de sa chaise et attira Dominique à l'écart.

-Quoi? J'ai pas envie de discuter, j'ai besoin d'une douche, maugréa t'elle.

-La liste!

-Quoi la liste?

-Je crois que je l'ai oubliée dans un livre, à la bibliothèque…

Dominique en laissa tomber son balai.

-C'est pas vrai! Rose, t'es débile ou quoi?! C'est la honte cette liste, il faut que tu la récupère!

-Il faudra attendre demain, si le livre n'a pas été emprunté…

Dominique lui lança un regard furibond.

-Super! Demain, tout le monde saura que tu as roulé des pelles à ce binoclard de Jimmy Kindon!

Dominique ramassa son balai et s'éloigna vers les dortoirs d'un pas furieux.

* * *

Rose était montée se coucher tôt, mais elle était restée allongée à lire sur son lit, à la lueur de sa baguette. Elle avait fermé les rideaux de son lit pour faire croire à ses amies qu'elle dormait, et elle les écouta quand elles vinrent se coucher, en chuchotant à voix basse pour ne pas la déranger.

Elle attendit un long moment après que chacune se soit mise au lit, et que les respirations soient devenues paisibles. Vers onze heures, elle risqua un oeil entre ses rideaux. Tout était calme dans le dortoir, et il y avait peu de chances qu'un élève soit encore dans la salle commune à cette heure, tant qu'on n'était pas en période de révisions. Silencieusement, elle mit ses chaussures et sortit du dortoir.

Elle se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir, après avoir traversé la salle commune vide. Le silence de la nuit était un peu oppressant, mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'au moins elle entendrait des pas si elle croisait quelqu'un.

Heureusement pour elle, la bibliothèque n'était pas très loin de la tour des Serdaigle, et elle l'atteignit rapidement. Avant d'y entrer, elle s'assura que rien ne bougeait dans le couloir, et poussa le battant de bois. Il ne bougea pas, et elle craignit soudainement que la bibliothèque ne soit verrouillée magiquement pour la nuit. Elle poussa un peu plus fort, et un horrible grincement se fit entendre. Elle se figea.

Intérieurement, elle pria pour que personne ne se trouve suffisamment près pour avoir entendu le bruit, et elle se faufila à l'intérieur. Elle se précipita vers la section Histoire de la Magie, et lu fébrilement le titre des ouvrages sur les rayonnages. Un titre finit par attirer son attention - Les révoltes gobelines au pays de Galles de 1777 à 1801 - et elle tira le lourd ouvrage de son étagère pour le poser sur une table. Elle l'ouvrit, et le soulagement l'envahit: la liste était bien là, coincée entre deux pages d'illustration d'une sanglante bataille. Elle glissa le papier dans sa poche, et rangea le grimoire.

En sortant, elle prit soin de refermer la porte avec sa baguette pour éviter de faire du bruit, et remonta le couloir.

-Rose?

Elle venait de dépasser les toilettes des filles, et son coeur manqua un battement. Elle se retourna, et reconnut Scorpius qui avançait vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il l'interrompit en secouant la tête.

-Viens, je te raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune. Il doit y avoir d'autres préfets dans les couloirs.

Il observa le couloir d'un air anxieux, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle lui emboîta le pas silencieusement, trop contente de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il était contrarié, elle le voyait à son visage fermé et ses grande enjambées. Elle se demanda s'il allait lui enlever des points, après tout, ils étaient de la même maison, il ne voudrait peut être pas les handicaper pour la coupe des quatre maisons...

-Monsieur Malefoy!

Scorpius s'arrêta si brusquement que Rose se cogna contre son dos. Le professeur MacGonagall, l'air extrêmement choquée, les regardait du haut d'un escalier.

-Miss Weasley! Que faites vous hors de votre dortoir à cette heure?!

Rose se décala d'un pas pour faire face à son professeur de métamorphose, qui descendait les marches furieusement, malgré son grand âge. Elle s'arrêta devant eux, le visage fermé, et les toisa un instant.

-Monsieur Malefoy, j'ose espérer que vous étiez en chemin pour escorter votre camarade jusqu'à mon bureau.

Scorpius ne répondit rien, il semblait figé comme un bloc de marbre. Rose commença à mordiller nerveusement ses lèvres.

-Miss Weasley, vous me décevez beaucoup! Ajoutât la directrice en se tournant vers Rose, qui se sentit rougir. Vous, dans les couloirs en pleine nuit! Et je peux savoir pour quelle raison vous êtes hors du dortoir à cette heure?

-A vrai dire professeur... C'est ma faute.

Rose, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, la renferma aussitôt, et jeta un regard incrédule à Scorpius. Le professeur MacGonagall le toisa froidement.

-Vraiment? Suivez moi, tous les deux, vous allez m'expliquer ça.

D'une démarche de condamnés à mort, ils suivirent leur professeur, qui arpentait les couloirs en grandes enjambées furieuses, marmonnant des choses à propos des élèves qui faisaient honte à cette école. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte d'une salle de classe, et alla s'installer derrière le bureau, avant de désigner deux pupitres au premier rang.

-Asseyez-vous, aboya t-elle.

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall avait plus de 60 ans de carrière derrière elle, et ces longues années avaient été employées à - entre autre - mettre au point son fameux regard sévère. Et en cette heure tardive, assise dans une salle de classe déserte, le moment était particulièrement choisi pour l'employer.

Elle commença par la jeune fille nerveuse, assise sur la chaise de gauche. Son ample chevelure rousse était plus ébouriffée que jamais, et elle mordait nerveusement ses lèvres. De par ses résultats brillants, Rose Weasley ressemblait beaucoup sa mère au même âge. Mais cette nuit là, elle ressemblait plutôt à son père. C'était probablement du à la façon dont elle avait blêmi sous ses tâches de rousseur, rappelant à son professeur les nombreuses fois où elle avait surpris Ron Weasley en train d'enfreindre le règlement.

Après avoir fixé la jeune fille assez longtemps pour la faire se tasser sur sa chaise, elle fit lentement glisser son regard vers son voisin, qui tentait de faire bonne figure. Il fixait le mur derrière elle pour se donner contenance, mais il contractait sa mâchoire nerveusement, et crispait ses mains sur ses genoux. Scorpius Malefoy était loin d'avoir le détachement de son père, et il transpirait la culpabilité par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle le regarda par dessus ses lunettes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un spasme musculaire aux mains. Finalement, elle se décida à parler.

-Bien. Monsieur Malefoy, daignerez vous m'expliquer en quoi votre camarade était hors du dortoir à cause de vous?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme et maîtrisée mais dans le silence pesant du bureau, elle avait tonné comme un canon. Scorpius déglutit avant de répondre.

-Nous avions un rendez-vous, professeur.

-Un rendez-vous? Et à quel sujet? Miss Weasley?

Rose était reconnaissante à Scorpius de vouloir la couvrir, mais elle n'avait aucune idée pour cette histoire de rendez-vous.

-Juste un rendez-vous, professeur.

-C'était simplement un vrai rendez-vous, professeur, juste nous deux.

Le professeur MacGonagall braqua son regard sévère sur Scorpius.

-Monsieur Malefoy, êtes vous en train de me dire que deux des éléments les plus brillants de Serdaigle se donnent des rendez-vous amoureux dans le château la nuit?

Les deux élèves jugèrent plus prudent de ne rien ajouter.

-Vous me décevez beaucoup. Miss Weasley, je ne pensais pas vous voir un jour risquer une retenue pour une amourette. Quant à vous Monsieur Malefoy, je vous croyais plus attaché à l'image des préfets.

Le professeur se leva, et leur indiqua la porte de son bureau d'un geste.

-Retournez vous coucher, j'informerais votre directrice de maison demain matin. Et ne vous avisez pas de traîner dans les couloirs!

Rose et scorpius retournèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle, trop mortifiés pour parler. Arrivés devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, Rose répondit à une énigme à propos d'Excalibur, Scorpius semblant avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune, calme et envahie par la lueur de la lune. Scorpius se dirigea vers les escaliers du dortoir, mais Rose le retint.

-Scorpius... Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Tu vas avoir une retenue à cause de moi.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas grave. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux sortir en pleine nuit, essaye de pas choisir le soir de la réunion trimestrielle des préfets. Tu as eu de la chance que Dana soit malade, si elle t'était tombée dessus, elle t'aurait pas loupée! Répondit il, en évoquant la préfète des Serdaigle.

Rose rougit une fois de plus. Elle aurait du vérifier ce genre de détails… Scorpius lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

-Et sans être indiscret… Pourquoi tu étais sortie?

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire...

Scorpius fit la moue, et Rose se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le sentit tressaillir, et elle se recula en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-C'est pour te remercier, répondit Rose, avant de monter l'escalier vers son dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin en se levant, Rose était fatiguée et un peu inquiète à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait en retenue, mais au moins, la fameuse liste était bien rangée tout au fond de sa malle. En descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle passa devant les sabliers des maisons, et vit qu'il manquait quelques saphirs dans la partie basse de celui des Serdaigle. Elle soupira et entra dans la grande salle. Personne ne semblait être au courant de son escapade: tout le monde discutait tranquillement autour des toasts et des bols de céréales. En remontant le long de la table des Serdaigle pour rejoindre Dominique - qui semblait vouloir se noyer dans son verre de jus de citrouille - elle vit Scorpius rire avec ses amis à une blague de Quidditch. Un peu rassurée, elle s'assit à côté de sa cousine, qui lui jetait des regards anxieux.  
-Alooors?

-C'est bon, répondit Rose dans un bâillement, tu me passe la marmelade?

-Merlin, merci…

-Tu m'en dois une, fit Rose d'un air sombre, en étalant la marmelade sur ses doigts plus que sur son pain. On s'est fait chopés par MacGonagall, je vais avoir une retenue.

-On?

Rose vérifia que personne ne les écoutait, avant de se pencher vers Dominique.  
-Je sortais de la bibliothèque, et je suis tombée sur Scorpius… On rentrait au dortoir quand le professeur MacGonagall nous a surpris.

Dominique lui tapota le bras d'un air compatissant, et commença à lui préparer des toasts.

-C'était pas de bol de croiser un préfet, quand même…

Rose secoua la tête, oubliant qu'elle remplissait son gobelet et le laissant déborder sur la nappe.

-Non non, il voulait me raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir, et il m'a défendue. On va avoir une retenue tous les deux.

-Mais… Il est préfet!

Rose haussa les épaules, et pris un toast parmi ceux que sa cousine avait empilés sur son assiette.

-Ça me fera de la compagnie quand je devrais récurer la salle de potions, je suppose, soupira Rose.

-Rosie, tu comprend pas! Pourquoi il t'a défendue? Il s'est fait punir autant que toi… Il doit craquer pour toi! Se réjouit Dominique en battant des mains. Rose allait lui répondre qu'elle se trompait, mais elle vit Madame Bibine se lever de la table des professeurs, et lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle demanda à Scorpius de les suivre également, et ils sortirent de la grande salle, sous les regards curieux de leurs camarades.

La directrice de maison soupira en voyant deux de ses meilleurs élèves arborer un tel air de culpabilité.

-La directrice m'a informée de votre conduite de cette nuit. Il est inutile de dire combien je suis déçue par votre attitude, monsieur Malefoy, Miss Weasley. J'ai enlevé cinquante points à Serdaigle, et vous aurez une retenue. Demain, vous nettoierez l'infirmerie.

-Mais, Madame, demain c'est la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard!

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

-Justement monsieur Malefoy. Je ne crois pas que des élèves qui violent le règlement pour se promener dans le château la nuit méritent le droit d'aller se balader avec leurs amis. Et je vous conseille de ne pas protester, ou j'enlève encore des points à notre maison!

Madame Bibine tourna les talons, et Scorpius resta figé, serrant les poings.

-Aller, fit Rose en tentant un sourire, au moins, on sera deux pour nettoyer l'infirmerie!

Scorpius lui lança un regard furibond.

-Si je n'avais pas été là, tu aurais été seule, et j'aurais pu aller à Pré-Au-Lard!

Rose grimaça.

-Ouais, désolée… Mais il y aura d'autres sorties, tu sais…

-Pas comme celles là! Il y a un match amical à Pré-Au-Lard entre le Club de Flaquemare et les Pies de Montrose! A cause de toi, je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller!

-Je t'avais rien demandé! Protesta Rose, vexée. Tu aurais pu y aller, à ton stupide match!

-Eh bien je peux encore y aller, si je veux, fit froidement Scorpius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je veux dire que rien m'oblige à continuer de te couvrir.  
Il la fixait, le regard furieux, et Rose s'éloigna, choquée par son revirement d'attitude.

* * *

La journée passa lentement, morose. La rumeur de leur escapade avait dû se répandre parmi les Serdaigle, car elle voyait ses camarades de classe chuchoter sur son passage, et certains la battait froid. Après tout, cinquante points, ce n'était pas rien. Agacée, Rose pensait à sa mère et son oncle, qui avait fait perdre bien plus de points à Gryffondor, lors de leur fameuse escapade en première année. Mais il est vrai que dans l'histoire de Serdaigle, peu d'entre eux s'étaient fait surprendre hors de leur dortoir en pleine nuit.

Scorpius se tint à distance d'elle pendant les cours, et Tania finit par lui demander s'ils avaient rompus. Surprise, Rose releva le nez du parchemin qu'elle était en train de couvrir de gribouillis. C'était leur dernier cours de la journée, Histoire de la magie, et toute la classe était dans un état léthargique, en attente du week end imminent.

-De quoi tu parle? Chuchota Rose à son amie.

-De Scorpius. D'ailleurs, tu aurais pu me dire que tu craquais sur lui, et qu'il t'avait donné rendez-vous cette nuit!

-Il ne m'a pas donné rendez-vous cette nuit, marmonna Rose. Et puis pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensembles?

-Quelqu'un à entendu MacGonagall dire à Madame Bibine qu'elle vous avait surpris en plein rendez-vous galant cette nuit.

-On était pas en rendez-vous galant, s'agaça Rose, et elle lui raconta sa nuit. Quand elle eu terminé son récit, Tania avait l'air songeur.

-Et j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tout le monde semble croire qu'on sortait déjà ensembles! Soupira Rose.

-Bah, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble en Runes...

-On est les seuls Serdaigle inscrits dans ce cours, en sixième année...

-Et vous passez des heures à discuter de Runes...

-Parce qu'on est passionnés par cette matière...

-Tu t'es jamais dit que tu aimais discuter avec lui, simplement parce que c'était lui?

Rose considéra l'idée un instant, tandis que Tania souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-De toute façon, ça change rien, il est un peu tard maintenant…

Tania leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser, non?

-Alors qu'il va me dénoncer?! Sûrement pas!

-En même temps, met toi à sa place: il se coltine une retenue parce qu'il a voulu te couvrir quand vous vous êtes faits prendre, et par la directrice en plus…

-Oui… Mais c'est moche de retourner sa veste comme ça!

Tania lui jeta un regard sévère.

-S'il vient faire la retenue, je m'excuserais, décida Rose.

* * *

Rose n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'excuser. En plus, tout ça était de la faute de Dominique et de ses idées débiles sur les garçons. Scorpius n'était qu'un idiot, il était gentil et sympa quand ça l'arrangeait, puis il laissait tout tomber quand on menaçait son statut de préfet! Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi son père faisait la grimace à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de Malefoy: tous opportunistes! Et dire que pour la première fois de sa scolarité, alors qu'elle était en sixième année, Rose allait avoir une retenue. Elle en aurait crié de frustration.

Enfoncée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, elle regardait les membres de sa maison et ses amis se couvrir d'écharpes et de bonnets, sortant en riant pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Tania et Dominique s'approchèrent prudemment, leurs capes déjà sur leurs épaules.

-On va y aller, fit doucement Tania. On te ramène plein de bonne choses de Honeydukes! Et tu voulais de nouvelles plumes, aussi, c'est ça?

Rose hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

-Il est peut être temps que tu y aille aussi, non? Suggéra Dominique.

En soupirant, Rose se leva et les suivit hors de la salle commune. Elles se séparèrent au premier étage, devant l'infirmerie. La vaste salle était vide, et Rose attendit que l'infirmière fasse son apparition, pour lui annoncer qu'on savait qu'elle avait menti et qu'elle aurait des retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois. Rose n'avait pas vu Scorpius de la matinée, il devait déjà être sur le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard avec ses amis. Vraiment, la première chose qu'elle ferait en terminant cette retenue, c'est d'aller brûler cette saleté de liste qui lui avait attiré des ennuis…

La porte grinça, et Scorpius fit son apparition, le visage fermé. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, se contentant de fixer le mur avec un intérêt intense, comme si une oeuvre d'art invisible était accrochée sur celui-ci. Rose réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle s'était convaincue qu'il l'avait dénoncée, et elle était totalement prise au dépourvue. Mais il était là, drapé dans sa dignité offensée, comme s'il lui rendait un énorme service en venant faire cette retenue… Rose se gifla mentalement. Mais bien sur qu'il lui rendait service, il se laissait punir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait… Quelle idiote…

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, l'infirmière fit son apparition, et leur désigna une pile de bassins, sur une table au fond de la salle.

-Il faudrait me récurer tout ça. Madame Bibine m'a dit de vous garder jusqu'à midi, mais vous pourrez sortir avant si vous avez terminé.

Elle leur confia des éponges et du produit nettoyant, avant de confisquer leurs baguettes et de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau. Scorpius eu un soupir imperceptible, et il s'attaqua à un premier bassin cabossé.

En récurant et astiquant une montagne de vieux bassins ternis, Rose eu tout le loisir de penser aux derniers événements. Elle prit plusieurs décisions. Déjà, elle se jura de ne plus laisser Dominique rédiger des listes de garçons, ou du moins, de ne plus se laisser entraîner dans ce genre de choses. Elle n'était pas sure que nettoyer de vieux bassins soit plus flatteur pour sa dignité que de voir les noms de ses - rares - conquêtes dévoilés à toute l'école. Elle décida aussi de commander un certain nombre de produits à son oncle George, qu'elle irait soigneusement ranger dans la malle de Dominique, histoire de rire un peu. Et puis, elle allait laisser sa fierté de côté, et s'excuser.

Elle s'interrompit dans son travail, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu sais, ma cousine Dominique, elle est un peu exéburante…

Scorpius lui jeta un regard morne.

-Bah en fait… Quand on a commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons… On a fait un genre de liste, où, en quelque sorte, on note les garçons qu'on a embrassés…

Rose se sentait rougir, et Scorpius avait arrêté de travailler, l'air intrigué, et un peu moqueur.

-C'est un truc de gamines, mais c'était marrant… Et en fait, à la bibliothèque… Je l'avais oubliée dans un livre. La liste, pas Dominique, hein, on peut pas oublier une personne dans un livre!

Rose eu un rire nerveux.

-Et du coup, il fallait absolument que je la récupère, et puis… Et puis, voilà.

Elle se tut, les joues cuisantes. Scorpius eu un rictus qui tordit son visage.

-Attends… Tu sors la nuit dans les couloirs… Pour une liste de garçons?

Rose hocha la tête, attendant qu'il se mette en colère. A la place, il produisit un son étrange, et elle s'aperçut qu'il retenait un rire. Soulagée, elle éclatât de rire, et lui aussi. La tête de l'infirmière apparut derrière la porte.

-Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît! Vous n'êtes pas sensés vous amuser en retenue!

Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un sourire complice, et reprirent leur travail.

-Voilà. Donc je voulais te dire que je suis désolée. Que tu ai eu une retenue à cause de ça. Et merci. Et désolée, encore, pour le match.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas grave. Comme tu l'as dit, il y aura d'autres sorties à Pré-Au-Lard. Et puis finalement, j'apprends des choses intéressantes, alors… Ajoutât-il, sur un ton amusé.

Ils terminèrent le travail joyeusement, discutant de tout et de rien, et beaucoup des Runes. Ils terminèrent un peu avant midi, et l'infirmière les laissa partir, après s'être assurée que les bassins brillaient suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse se voir dedans. Scorpius prenait le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, mais Rose le retint.

-Scorpius… Pourquoi tu m'as couverte, au fait? Après tout, je n'avais rien à faire dans les couloirs…

Les joues du garçon se colorèrent légèrement.

-Parce que je voulais pas que tu sois punie. Je t'aime bien, et… Ça aurait été bête que tu te fasse punir. Même si ça n'a pas servi, finalement…

-Mais tu es préfet, c'est ton rôle de punir les élèves qui traînent dans les couloirs, non? Demanda t'elle doucement.

Scorpius resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Rose s'approcha de lui, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle recula après avoir effleuré ses lèvres, déçue qu'il reste figé.

-C'est… Encore pour me remercier? Demanda t'il sur un ton poli.

-Non, cette fois… C'est parce que je t'aime bien, avoua Rose en se mordant les lèvres.

Scorpius lui fit un sourire éblouissant, et l'enlaça pour l'embrasser à son tour. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant plus avidement, Scorpius serrant sa taille, Rose glissant ses mains sur sa nuque.

-Miss Weasley! Monsieur Malefoy!

Madame Bibine se tenait au milieu du couloir, les poings sur les hanches, l'air profondément agacée.

-Vos escapades nocturnes ne vous suffisent pas?! Je vous prierais de ne pas nous infliger vos marques d'affection en public! Déguerpissez avant que je vous donne une autre retenue!

Ils ne se firent pas répéter deux fois, et s'enfuirent pour aller profiter de la tranquillité de leur salle commune presque vide.

* * *

Une légère explosion, puis un hurlement étouffé retentirent dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, provenant des dortoirs. Scorpius jeta un regard à Rose, qui lisait son manuel de métamorphose, confortablement installée contre lui dans un des canapés près du feu.

-C'était pas la voix de Dominique?

-C'est possible, répondit Rose d'un ton distrait. J'ai reçu le colis de mon oncle George, il est probable que j'ai égaré deux trois trucs dans sa malle…

On entendit des pas rageurs dans l'escalier, et Dominique apparut, son visage noirci de suie et ses beaux cheveux blonds teints en bleu vif.

-ROSE! Tu vas me le payer!


End file.
